The One
by ilovejasper20
Summary: This story is about Bella, Alice and Rose are accepted to go on the show The One where the cullen boys-Edward, Emmett and Jasper are looking for their perfect match. ALL HUMAN. first fanfic. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you all like it, I certainly enjoy writing it. **

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own any of the Twilight characters Stephenie Meyer does , but I do own some screaming fan girls in later chapters yippee for me…**

**I present to you chapter 1:**

**The One**

**BPOV**

My name is Bella I am 18 years old, very ordinary nothing special. I have boring brown eyes with boring brown hair and I am not tanned at all. My two best friends on the other hand look like supermodels. They are:

Alice Brandon: Short, petite pixie-like features, spiky brown hair and has too much energy.

Rosalie Hale: Blonde wavy hair, supermodel features, blue eyes and is hot and she knows it.

Both LOVE shopping. NOOOO! I absolutely despise shopping.

Today was just a normal day until I heard…

"WOOOOOOO, OMGOMGOMG!!!!! wewereacceptedforthetvshowTheOneOMG!!!!! (We were accepted for the TV show 'The One')" Alice screamed as she came running down the stairs.

I started screaming with her cause that kind of enthusiasm is contagious.

"What do you mean 'we'? When did you enter the contest?" I started shooting questions at her but she stopped me and put a finger to my mouth.

"'we' is you, me and rose. I entered us in a month ago. We have to arrive at the Cullen mansion at 12 noon tomorrow."

"What is the show 'The One'?" I asked. I have never watched it before or seen it, I was screaming before because we were gonna be on TV.

"OMG Bella. 'The One' is a new show and it has the gorgeous Cullen boys who are each looking for the one." She said this while pointing to a poster which I guessed were the Cullen Boys.

One of them was tall blonde and had blue eyes and looks like the sweet and sensitive type. The right guy for Alice. The next had huge muscles and brown curly hair. Definitely Rose's type. The last one was so handsome, he had piecing emerald eyes and bronze tousled hair and his lips looked so…

I was snapped out of my daydream when Alice started clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Alice, what are their names?" I asked still in a daze.

"The blonde one is Jasper." When she said this I could tell she liked him. "The strong one is Emmett, and the bronze haired one is Edward."

Sigh… Edward. Snap out of it Bella he probably meets 200 girls per day and is probably a player. You hate obnoxious, arrogant guys no matter how good looking they are.

Rose just came down stairs and whispered something in Alice's ear. Then I saw a sparkle in her eye. Uh oh… SHOPPING!!!

They dragged me out to the car and all through the shops chucking clothes at me to try on. At the end of the day I think we all spent $1,000 each. They insisted on paying for it.

Finally when we get home I had a look at my clothes, they were alright I wasn't very fond of the skirts. At least they didn't buy me heels instead they bought me ballet flats, heaps and heaps of them. I started packing my suitcase and when I finished I decided to research 'The One' on the internet. I typed it in and over 10,000 sites came up. I clicked on the first one then started reading.

_The One is a show where you are challenged to see if you are the one for any of the Cullen boys. You will have modelling challenges, interviews, photo shoots and other challenges. The judges are the Cullen boys and each week 5 girls will be eliminated. You will live in the Cullen mansion with 75 other girls. Each contestant will have a room but will have to share it with 2 other contestants. If you are chosen to be on this show you are very lucky!_

After I finished reading I went to bed. Tomorrow I will be going to the Cullen Mansion with 74 screaming girls. Well this should be interesting.

**Hope you like it. Please review! **

**xxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very, very sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write and was considering stopping this story. I continued because of my wonderful friends and **EdWaRdS LiTtLe vAmPiRe **my sister. I recommend you read her story Falling for you. Because I haven't written in a while here is a longer chapter.**

**Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the fabulous Twilight **

**BPOV**

I woke up at 6.15am which is surprisingly early for me, I guess I am just nervous about today but who wouldn't be knowing A) They are gonna be on TV and B) They are going to meet three hot guys that look like Greek gods. I wonder what the Cullen mansion looks like and what Edward looks like in person, gorgeous probably, sigh… no Bella he is just a player, stop thinking like that.

I hope I get to share a room with Alice and Rose, I don't think I could handle screaming girls and high pitched voices. Ugh.

Alice came into my room and was surprised I was already up. Haha pixie, no jumping on me this morning. Her smile faded and confusion then worry crossed her face. She ran up to me and screamed,

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" while saying this she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking them.

"Alice it is just me, I think I am nervous and excited about today. I am shocked I woke up this early as well." I assured her.

Alice left me to do some last minute packing and when I was done I went downstairs with my suitcase and found Rose and Alice looking at me with scary expressions on their faces. Uh oh, Bella Barbie. As much as I hate being their Barbie doll I am always amazed about how good I look when they are done.

When it was finally over, I couldn't recognise myself in the mirror. I looked pretty which is expected with Alice and Rose's talent. Alice picked out my outfit, I was wearing a dark blue V-neck halter top I quite liked it but it revealed a bit too much skin, denim mini shorts and black ballet flats. My hair was out but Alice and Rosalie had straightened it. Alice was wearing a yellow strapless dress with heels to match and had her hair spiked as usual. Rosalie was wearing a red boobtube with a black shrug, black mini skirt and black heels. Her hair was (fabulous) half up half down showing her gorgeous face and her long flowing hair.

Once we were dressed and had make-up on we were ready to go. It was a 4 hour drive to the Cullen Mansion, we left at 7.30am so that we will arrive half an hour early.

We arrived at the mansion at 11.30am as planned, and I was amazed by the beauty of the house. It was all white on the outside with flowers everywhere.

After admiring the house Alice, Rose and I grabbed our luggage from the boot and made our way to the front door. There was a sign there that said,

_All contestants for 'The One' please leave your bags on the porch and follow the arrows to the backyard. _

We did what the sign said and in the backyard there was a photo shoot set up with 50 girls hanging around getting to know each other. I checked my watch and saw that we had already been here 20mins, wow time flies when you are having fun.

10 minutes later all 75 girls were here awaiting to meet the Cullen Brothers sigh. We all heard footsteps and turned around only to be disappointed to see an elegant couple walk down.

"Welcome girls, my name is Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme. We are Emmett, Jasper and Edwards parents. We arranged this show so that each of the boys could find their other half or 'The One'." Carlisle greeted.

"As Carlisle said my name is Esme. I am pretty sure you all know how this show works with 1 challege and 3 girls eliminated each week. The first challenge will be a photo shoot. You will get one photo taken of you and all the photos will be put in a folder to be sent off to my boys and they will choose ten photos each so by the end of tomorrow there will only be 30 girls left. Any questions?" Esme stated.

A blonde girl put up her hand and asked,

"What will we be wearing for the photo?"

"You can wear what you want so the boys can see your style in clothes as it shows a lot about ones personality. If you want to wear make up it is entirely up to you. Now we shall get started with the shoot we will call out names in alphabetical order by last names. First up is Hayley Alister." She said.

After a few more names Esme called out Alice Brandon. She went up there in the clothes she was wearing from the car ride and she didn't touch up her make up, yet she still looked beautiful. Many girls went through with tons of make up and not much clothing on. Then Rosalie Hale was called and she like Alice didn't touch up make up or get changed and still looked gorgeous.

Before me was a girl named Jessica Stanley who gave me an evil stare for no good reason, I don't think I will be making any friends while I am here, I am so glad Alice and Rosalie are here with me.

Now it was my turn I didn't change anything I just went out there smiled got blinded by a big flash and tripped over I just hope I was smiling when the photo was taken. I could hear girls snickering but I didn't pay any attention to them. Alice and Rosalie came over and helped me up while I was blushing red as a tomato.

Other girls got their photos taken but no one else tripped. Finally the photo shoot ended at 4.00pm and Esme and Carlisle came over and gave us our next directions.

"We made great time, well done girls. Tomorrow you will find out what 30 girls are staying and who will be going home and you will meet Emmett, Jasper and Edward" Carlisle said and girls screamed.

"When you go inside you will decide which two girls you would like to share your room with. Then you will have some free time to do as you please there are showers in your rooms and a pool out back but make sure that at 7.00pm you are in the dining hall." Esme said.

Everyone walked inside and I was once again amazed by the beauty of the mansion. There was a long winding staircase leading to all of the rooms on the left, a hallway leading to what seemed like the dining hall and the kitchen in the middle and to the right was runway and a hallway leading to a living room.

After examining the house Esme came in holding a folder.

"Alright girls choose two other girls you want to share a room with for the next 10 weeks. Come to me when you have chosen and I will assign you to your rooms." Esme said over all of the talking of the girls.

Alice, Rose and I immediately went up to Esme as we knew we wanted to share a room.

"What are your names?" Esme asked. Alice jumped up and down and said,

"Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Isabelle Swan."

"Here you go girls this is your key and you will be in room 3, which is up the stairs third door on the left. Have fun!" Esme said with a smile.

We went up the stairs to the third door on the left opened the door with the key and just like the house it was amazing. It had 3 beds to the right a bathroom on the left and a huge wardrobe on the back wall (Alice will be happy about that).

Alice screamed when she came in the room,

"I call bed closest to the huge awesome wardrobe!" while saying this she ran up to the bed and started jumping on it. I joined her as it looked like so much fun. I jumped on the middle screaming,

"We are gonna be on TV! We are gonna be on TV! Oh crap we are gonna be on TV… I am going to be tripping on live television. Damn! But not only that but I am going to be eliminated because I will probably look so ugly in the picture because stupid clumsy Bella had to trip over just as the picture was being taken." After my ranting I plonked down on the bed. Alice and rose came over to me and rubbed my back hoping to calm me down.

"I am going to have a shower." I stated as I grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom. A shower always calmed me down.

I came out of the bathroom in my towel and saw that Rose and Alice weren't here and that they had unpacked everything even my stuff. I was glad because that meant I wouldn't have to do it but there is no point unpacking since I am going to be eliminated tomorrow.

Alice had laid out some clothes for me on my bed. It was a red tank top with some sort of pattern on it and denim mini shorts with black ballet flats, the same ones I was wearing before. I put the clothes on, put my hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs it was 6.45pm which meant I had 15mins til I had to be in the dining hall. I walked into the dining hall and saw that lots of girls were already seated at the big table. I scanned through all of them and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting with one seat between them which was obviously meant for me.

I walked over to them and sat down, we talked about the Cullen boys and who we were most interested in. just like I had guessed Alice like Jasper and Rosalie like Emmett and I told them I liked Edward, maybe I was judging him when I said he was a player, I tend to do that a lot.

When we were talking about the boys we heard someone clear their throat from behind us, we turned around to see three girls who had bodies of supermodels. The one on the left had strawberry blonde hair, the middle one had blonde hair that was totally fake and the one on the right had brown hair who I think was Jessica the one who gave me the evil glare at the photo shoot and she still is glaring in fact all of them are. Then the middle one spoke,

"I am Lauren this is Tanya (points to one on left) and this is Jessica (points to one on right). We just came over here to tell you that you have no chance with Edward because A) Your ugly B) You messed up your photo shoot and C) Because he is mine." I already hated this girl. Normally I would just ignore comments like that but I had this confidence boost so instead of ignoring I said,

"If you were really sure you are going to win you should stop undermining me and spend more time impressing Edward so the only reason you are telling me this would be because you feel threatened by me so bring it on!" wow I cant believe I just said that. She must really be a dumb blonde because it took her a few seconds to process what I said then storm off.

"You go girl! I never knew you had it in you. I have taught you well." Rosalie said and put her hand up to high five me. Alice was just staring at me with her mouth open in shock then said,

"Bella is that you? If it is I am so proud of you and if it isn't, where is she?"

"Alice calm down its me." I replied.

"Phew. You had me worried. By the way you were awesome!" she said with enthusiasm.

Just then dinner was served.

After dinner I went to my room get into my pyjamas and went to bed. In bed I was thinking and hoping I wouldn't be eliminated so I could show Lauren that no one in their right mind would go out with her. I hope she gets eliminated.

Looks like I will just have to wait and see.

**Please press the pretty button right there and tell me what you think. If you can think of a way for me to improve my story or have any ideas please tell me.**

**Ilovejasper20 xxx ******


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

**Hey dedicated fans. So sorry about neglecting you and what I am about to gravely say. I will no longer be continuing to write The One, due to school work, dancing and other commitments of mine. I am SO SORRY! **

**Do not fear though. This story will be continued by my extravagant sister. **_**Edwards Little Vampire**_**. She will do just as good a job as me, if not better and I will still be overseeing her writing. **

**Please PM me if you have any problems. Not that I expect any.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Ilovejasper20 **


End file.
